The Children
by KissingThimbles
Summary: Basically a study on the Next-Gen kids. Bit disjointed and whatnot but I'm crap at summaries so come and see for yourself.


Hey, so it's been a while since I posted or updated anything but um, ta-da!  
>Just something I've been working on, next-generation Harry Potter stuff.<p>

Not sure where it's going to go but I quite liked getting into these characters, sorry if I've messed up ages or whatever.

Review!

* * *

><p>1. The Potter Children.<p>

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! MUST YOU INSIST ON DISRUPTING EVERY ONE OF MY CLASSES?" Professor McGonagall shrieked, more red in the face than James had ever seen her before.

He seriously considered apologising solemnly and leaving, McGonagall was practically ancient, but the thought didn't last long, "I just have an overwhelming enthusiasm for your Charms Professor" he sighed and cast a wink at Albus who looked mortified.

Muffled laughter and giggling swept the room and as Minerva glanced around, seeing the glossy eyes of admiration cast on the eldest Potter boy; she knew she had lost them for the remainder of the lesson.

"What do you want James?" McGonagall sighed looking tired, slouching at her desk. "I just came to deliver a note for little Albie from mum and dad, it was just _easier_ to come in through the window; Quidditch practice and all that."

"I'm going to kill you." Albus growled at him, batting away the hand patting his head, "Love you too Al," James cooed and made his way back to the window he entered through.

"See you later Professor!" he called, and broomstick under one arm he leapt out of the window. Students close enough jumped up to witness him mount his broom in the nick of time, as flawless and fearless a flyer Hogwarts had ever seen.

The remaining thirty minutes of Charms class consisted of Quidditch talk and gossip about James being seen with some Slytherin girl in Hogsmeade the week before. Albus had also switched off, to the dismay of McGonagall who could usually rely on him to be attentive. It was the note.

Ripping open the envelope Albus' suspicions were confirmed; the note was not from their parents at all. It was from James;

_Al, saw Lily out of bed last night, meet me in the common room at lunch; need to talk._

Brotherly responsibility had taken over. Lily was _not_ the kind of girl to go skulking around after dark. Something was wrong.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang to signal the beginning of lunch Albus was already on his feet. He stormed through the crowds of students flowing in the opposite direction to the Great Hall, his swiftness got him there quick enough to the almost-empty Gryffindoor common room.<p>

James was waiting for him at one of the tables by the tall window; he looked sombre and deep in thought, a rarity that Albus would remember and would later realise he was seeing the man his brother would one day become.

He pulled out a chair, disturbing James, who planted his trademark smirk back on his face like everything was fine. "Albie! How was charms?" he laughed, "Lily." Albus replied, in no mood for James' act.

"Out of bed? What time?" he didn't bother asking what James was doing out of bed too, not that he would have told him; James was full of secrets and riddles, it wasn't worth the time.

"Must've been twelve. No earlier." James had dropped the humour. "Didn't see where she was coming from though…" he looked at Albus, "you got the map?" the Potter children, once in school, were permitted by their father a map, to share between the three of them. It was a map that depicted the entirety of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, the passageways and everyone in the vicinity.

"Lily has it this week." Albus replied, shaking his head. The two brothers looked at one another and realised the conclusion it had come to, "We're going to have to talk to her." Albus whispered, voice hoarse.

* * *

><p>Sat in her favourite corner of the library, Lily Potter was finishing a weeks worth of homework; not one for planning, she always spent an hour or three in the library on Friday's, where she could complete her late work and make a start on the soon-to-be late work.<p>

She scrawled the last few sentences of her Herbology assignment on Mandrake maturity, she was copying it almost word for word from one of the three dusty books she had picked up, hoping beyond hope Neville wouldn't notice.

She hauled the books together ready to put them back in some sort of order when two hands rested heavily onto her shoulders and pushed her back into her seat. "What?" she hissed, swivelling to see the assailant. Towering over her, her brothers were scowling at her looking like the scary older siblings they rarely were.

"Going somewhere?" James said accusingly, sitting himself on the desk, leaning toward her trying to be intimidating. "Quidditch practice?… what's going on?" she replied, casting confusing, nervous glances at the two of them.

"We thought you could enlighten us about _what's going on _around here…" Albus said, copying James and leaning toward her, scowling.

"Can we stop this whole _thing_ you two are doing here and talk like normal people? Because honestly I don't know what you're-"

"Where were you last night?" Albus cut her off and she looked suddenly solemn.

"In Bed." she said, avoiding eye contact.

"I saw you Lily. Sneaking in the portrait hole. Where had you been?" James leaned back now, satisfied that they'd caught her out.

"I… went for a walk.""Where to?"

"The lake. I-I needed to see nocturnal plant life for Herbology and I got carried away and ended up in the forest…" it wasn't a lie really, she had been at the lake.

"You were alone?" Albus prompted.

"I-yes." she stammered.

"So you mean to tell us that you snuck out of bed without alerting anyone that you were going out. Went down to the lake and into the Forbidden Forest alone?"

"…yes?"

"Lily! There's a reason it's called the _Forbidden_ Forest and not "Lily Potter's Magical Forest of Dreams" it's _dangerous_! Do you get that? There are things that live in there that don't care who you are!" Albus yelled, while James merely looked on in, a slightly relieved, disapproval.

"You must be the only person in the history of Hogwarts to sneak out of bed for the purpose of _Herbology_." James snorted, hopping off the desk and clipping her around the ear.

"So what were _you_ doing out of bed?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Potions of course!" he called over his shoulder, making his way out of the library; receiving angry glares and hisses from the two librarians on duty.

"Lily, seriously; no more sneaking out. Next time I'm owling dad." Albus threatened before clipping her on the other ear and leaving himself.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief and sunk in her chair, immensely glad that her two brothers were ignorant to any inkling of her social life.


End file.
